Various systems are known to ensure that the objects placed in these showcases are always in the best possible conditions, both for their usability and especially for their preservation. For example, air-conditioned museum showcases are known in which the climatic conditions (typically temperature and humidity) are controlled and adjusted continuously depending on the features of the objects; museum showcases are also known with alarm systems that are activated in case of burglary attempts, or in the case where the climatic conditions are different from those expected. It is also known to place fixed electronic devices in the vicinity of the museum showcases capable of interacting with portable devices (typically audio-guides) made available to the public, so as to activate user contents in the portable devices, specifically relating to the objects held in the showcase.
The Applicant has realized that the control and protection functions and the information functions of a museum showcase can advantageously be managed in an integrated system.